


Boyfriends

by tenshi6



Series: Rainbow Academy [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Kink, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo likes to see Neymar wearing his jersey. This is a sequel to "Truth will out" so I suggest you go and read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodsugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/gifts).



> This work is unbeta-ed, sorry for any mistakes! Also, I have no idea what I was thinking.
> 
> If you like the story, give me feedback please, they really mean a lot and keep me motivated to write more.
> 
> This is also a gift to [this lovely babe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar) because she kept bugging me to write Neymessi getting dirty. Here is the result, dear, hope you will like it!
> 
> Enjoy~

Leo sat up on his bed, eyeing Neymar half-amused, half-lustful. "Is it kinky that I get turned on by seeing you in my jersey?" He asked out of the blue, startling a short laugh from Neymar.

The younger unconsciously readjusted Leo's jersey on himself then gave him a playful look while he shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. Is it kinky I want you to fuck me while I wear it?" He asked back cheekily, though his cheeks were flushed with slight embarrassment. He could still barely believe that he – of all people – was dating Leo fucking Messi. He might have thought it was a dream if it weren't for Leo's touches and the way he always kissed him, like there was no tomorrow and Neymar was the most precious thing on earth.

"Then who cares?" Leo chuckled, taking Neymar's hand and pulling him into his lap.

Neymar moved willingly, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck, grinning like a maniac as he leant forward to give him a long, passionate kiss. Leo responded eagerly, taking the lead almost immediately, tilting Neymar's chin a bit to get a better angle and to deepen the kiss, causing Neymar to let out a small moan. Breaking apart, Leo smiled playfully at the younger. "I knew you'd support the idea."

Neymar practically giggled at that then blushed a bit more as he was trying hard to keep eye-contact. "You are not the only one with a dirty mind here." He confessed, stroking Leo's nape softly.

"Really?" Leo teased, peppering Neymar's jawline with small, loving kisses. "Tell me more about it." Even though his voice was soft, more likely asking than demanding, it still sent a shiver of excitement down Neymar's spine.

"I've been fantasizing about this moment." Neymar admitted, tilting his head and baring his throat to Leo who was mouthing at his Adam's apple, making Neymar's breath to hitch.

"Yeah?" Leo murmured, his tone curious.

"Yeah." Neymar nodded. "Even before we… dated, I- uhn jerked off so-so many times thinking that you- ahh!" His voice got caught up in his throat as Leo bit down on the spot where his shoulder and neck met. "That you'd catch me… trying on your kit and then- ngh!" Neymar fucking whined as Leo slid a hand into his boxers, stroking his left thigh, his fingers ghosting over light brown skin. "And then you'd- you'd do me right there and then." Neymar finished, his tone trembling, his whole body on fire under Leo's skillfull touches.

"I'd have done that." Leo admitted, moving to whisper into Neymar's ear and biting on the shell playfully while his hand slid further up on Neymar's thigh, dangerously close to his groins. "Tell me how you imagined it."

Neymar had difficulties finding the proper words and forming a sentence, because Leo's hands were pretty damn distracting. But he got himself together after a good minute, stuttering while Leo was occupied sucking and licking the skin on his neck. "You'd push me- ahh against the wall and… and kiss me breathless first." Neymar whispered; his voice a tone deeper than usual. "And then you'd- ahh, fuck!" He choked on his words as Leo gripped his manhood firmly while still nibbling on his neck tenderly.

It was getting too much for Neymar to bear, Leo was already driving him crazy and it was only the first half of the foreplay, what would be coming next? Oh, he had no idea what Leo was capable of when it came to teasing.

"Keep talking babe." Leo encouraged him, placing a soft kiss on the corner of Neymar's mouth, causing the younger to obediently open his mouth, hungry for more dirty kisses. Leo gave him what he wanted; making Neymar feel like he was suffocating and Leo was the only one who could provide him air.

"And then you'd… push me on… the bed." Neymar continued in a shaky tone, shivering in pleasure as Leo was stroking his balls, making him harden even more. "And spread my-ahh my legs." He instinctively spread his legs a bit wider, bringing their pelvises together and earning a low groan from Leo who was fumbling with his belt and fly, taking his already hard cock out while tugging down his jeans and boxers messily with his free hand.

"Would I prepare you?" Leo asked hoarsely. Neymar noted with satisfaction that Leo had a hard time keeping it together, too.

Leo reached for the lube and Neymar twitched in anticipation at the sound of a cap being popped open, his body knowing immediately what was coming next. He had heard this sound many times in the past few weeks, ever since they got together. Well, after months of awkward flirting, it was only natural they had to make up for lost time.

Neymar tried to get back to their dirty little conversation and focused on the question he could blurrily remember. He shook his head in denial. "You'd want to but I could take it, because I fingered myself so many times." He said bluntly, encouraged by Leo's small, lustful gasps.

"Fuck!" Leo swore and shivered; the image of Neymar fucking himself too much to bear. He stroked his manhood a bit harder than necessary to get it slick enough. While he was occupied with the preparations, Neymar lifted his hips and stumbled out of his boxers, leaving Leo's jersey on himself on purpose.

His naughty side had been awakened upon seeing just how easily he could make Leo lose his mind with dirty talk and kept on talking, with a bit more shameless way now. "And then you would strip me faster than you could think and take your hard cock out, and slam inside me balls deep." He whispered against Leo's neck, grinning as Leo inhaled sharply.

"And you'd pin me down and fuck me quick and restless and I'd scream your name as I come within minutes." Neymar continued, positioning himself on the tip of Leo's erection with some help, taking a deep breath to relax his muscles a bit. He nodded at Leo as a confirmation then sat down just in time as Leo thrust up, sliding inside him easily.

"Holy fuck!" Neymar swore, closing his eyes, his mouth hanging agape. He could feel Leo smirking in satisfaction. He gave Neymar a bit time to adjust then started rolling his hips, slow at first, not wanting to give Neymar what he wanted just yet.

"Want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk?" Leo murmured against his throat while rolling his hips with a bit more force this time, knocking the air out of Neymar's lungs.

"Ahh, yes!" Neymar moaned, rocking his hips too, trying to pick up some pace. However, he should have known better than to expect Leo giving him what he wanted too easily and soon he found Leo's hands gripping his hips firmly, preventing him from moving at all.

Shame or no shame, Neymar fucking whimpered as Leo even stopped moving his own hips. "Ngh, Leo!" It was both a needy command and a plea but apparently not good enough for Leo. He liked to be in charge of what was going to happen and a little begging wouldn't be enough to change his mind once he made it up. The selfish bastard!

"Let's not rush things, okay?" Leo cupped Neymar's face between his hands and continued. "Look at me." Now it was an order and Neymar reluctantly obeyed, his lust-clouded gaze meeting Leo's predatory one. "I want you to kiss me without moving your hips, alright?"

"Leo-"

"Alright?" Leo asked; tone firmer this time and Neymar surrendered after a bit of consideration, nodding. He was stuck between two options, he wanted to play along, wanted it to last as long as they could make and yet he wanted to get fucked as quick as possible, Leo being balls deep inside him driving him insane. However if he was trying to be reasonable – which was nearly impossible at the moment - he had to agree with Leo, there was no need to rush things and he knew the waiting would make his orgasm at least ten times better. And having sex with Leo was always fucking mind-blowing, so if it could get even better, Neymar was willing to play along and ignore his selfish desires the best he could.

"Okay." Neymar said quietly, pressing his lips to Leo's soft ones without moving his lower parts, sliding his tongue past Leo's teeth to explore his mouth slowly. Leo didn't respond first, wanting Neymar to do better, and he did, making small noises as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Leo's neck, fingers entangling in short brown hair while Leo's passiveness was driving him crazy. He whimpered as he struggled not to roll his hips since Leo's cock buried deep inside his body wasn't a thing he could easily ignore. He did his best though and Leo appreciated that; rewarding him with a messy, rough kiss, gripping a fistful of Neymar's hair and pulling his head back to get a better angle.

"Please, Leo, please." Neymar whimpered between kisses, his hands travelling up and down on Leo's back now, scraping the skin with his blunt nails.

"Patience, babe." Leo grinned as he broke the kiss and then manhandled Neymar, pushing him down on the bed while remaining inside of him, Neymar wrapping his legs around Leo immediately, driving him deeper in and causing both of them to moan in lust. "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me!" Neymar blurted, throwing away all his remaining pride, stripping out of his usually shy attitude. "I want you, I need you, please!"

"Keep this up and I won't last a minute." Leo grinned amused, giving him a quick kiss while catching Neymar's wrists and pinning him down on the bed. Their lips were still connected with a small line of saliva when Leo started moving back and forth, creating a nice rhythm while he was aiming for Neymar's sweet spot.

He knew he found it when Neymar threw his head back, a loud cry of bliss leaving his sinful lips as he struggled against Leo's tight grip, wriggling under the strong body.

"Yeah, right there, fuck, do that again!" Neymar started, an obscene litany of words leaving his mouth, causing Leo's erection to harden even more. This shameless side of Neymar was pretty new to him but he definitely had no objections.

"Fuck, Ney, you have a dirty mouth." He leant forward to catch his lips for another rough kiss, a needy battle of teeth and tongues. Neymar continued moaning into Leo's mouth as Leo kept aiming for that spot that made Neymar see stars. And he did see them with each of Leo's well-aimed thrusts.

"Please, Leo, I want you, please!" Neymar had no idea what exactly he was begging for but he needed it desperately and thankfully Leo wasn't the type to deny anything from his lover for long. He picked up his pace, his movements getting a bit uncoordinated as he was thrusting in deeper and faster than before, causing a flow of dirty words to leave Neymar's slightly bruised lips once again.

Neymar's whole body was on fire, his senses heightened and he was desperate for release. The fact that Leo was holding him down firmly, preventing him from stroking himself to completion just turning him on even more. He wanted to shut his eyes but he couldn't, not when Leo was looking at him with those lust-filled eyes, completely mesmerizing Neymar. "Fuck, I'm so close- Leo!"

"Stay with me, Ney."

"I can't, ahh, Leo!" Neymar whimpered, his eyes rolling back, eyelids closing as his orgasm was building up rapidly.

"Look at me!" Leo demanded and Neymar forced his eyes open just as he came, his pupils dilating in sheer pleasure, his vision going white as his back arched off the bed, his body tightening around Leo, enough to push him over the edge too.

"Ahh, fuck, Ney." Leo came with a hoarse cry, his hot semen filling Neymar who didn't care about that at the moment; it wasn't the first time anyway. He was too amazed by the way Leo's face twisted in bliss, moaning his name as he came, making Neymar incapable of focusing on anything else.

Neymar moved his wrists a little and Leo finally let him go, collapsing on top of him, panting for air. Neymar hide his stupid grin into Leo's neck, inhaling his scent. Expensive cologne, sweat and sex, the best combination Neymar could imagine.

"I love you." He murmured, caught up in the moment. Leo smiled against his neck then lifted his head up just enough to make eye-contact.

"I love you too, babe." He grinned and Neymar was glad Leo was just as crazy in love with him as Neymar was with Leo.

They stayed there for several minutes, taking their time to come down from their high, and when they did, Leo's phone buzzed, signalling he got a text message. It was from Dani.

"Guys, I'm glad you have a healthy sex life but some people like me have serious exams coming and we can't study with all that noise!"


End file.
